Vampire Knight : New Moon Chapter 1
by alllyy
Summary: A 14 year old girl with the name of Kasumi searches out to find what her past from three years and younger is , and why the night class act so much of her .
1. Chapter 1

14 years old with out a mother and father . 14 years old and cannot remember WHO her parents are , let alone her past from three years and younger . All I remembers is getting to Cross Academy , and being adopted by the man who owned it , and closely watched by the 'Queen and King ' , Yuuki and Kaname . My name is Kasumi , you can call me Kowai . Alot of people call me Kowai because I am scared of a lot of things . Heights , snakes , fear of dying , etc . I'd rather you just call me Kasumi , and I am find with Kasu , although it sounds like a boy name . Enough said , on with the story . 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Back behind the line !" They all looked at me as if I had 10 heads . " You get back behind the line , Kowai ." One girl said , and that was all she had to say before everyone pushed me ahead and down onto the pavement , making Rowan look at them with the 'look' , and they all backed up scared shitless . I giggled and went to get up when I saw Yuuki bent down next to me , checking me over ." You scraped your knee!" Overprotective much . She halled out a bandadge and I rolled my eyes and looked away at the crowd who was laughing at me . Then [i]he[/i] , walked out , and over to me and Yuuki . "Everything alright ?" His voice was calm , deep , harsh as the years he had on him taunted him . Yet in everyway possible it drew me in , it was beautiful . I nodded and stood up , something always made me feel like I needed to act perfect around them , maybe because they were so proper and I was a clutz . They continued on with the rest of the Night Class as I finished my job and patrolled their classrooms from the outside perimeter .

Not much happened on nights like these . A few day class students here and there , but they would get sent back to their dorms immediently . Only me and Rowan knew that the Night Class consisted of vampires , and the fact that I had the same last name as Yuuki confused me . it was probably because her and Kaname adopted me , but put me under the care of the headmaster . When I was little , Yuuki used to explain how hard her life was , and I wondered if my life was going to be as hard as hers , as hard as it is now . I was intelligent , really , but only when it came to life's concepts . Math and Science , the two courses I needed to pass in order to go on to the next grade , were my worst . I was not failing them , but they didn't bring out the best in me . My two best subjects were English and French . 98 average in both . A+ for those that don't use numbers . Back to the present .

Walking along the outside of the Night Classes building , I was actually on the large balcony outside the classroom they were in right now , because some day class students tried to take pictures . Rowan was patrolling the bottom to make sure no one got inside , not for the Night Classes safety , but for themselves . Honestly , no one knew what they got themselves into these days . I was leaning against the ledge of the balcony , and it felt as if someone was standing right behind me , breathing on my shoulder . I ingored it , thinking it was only my concious because this has happened before . But when someone grabbed my wrist and twirled me around , my heart skipped a beat . They moved me too fast , and before I could look at who it was I was pushed and pinned down to the ground . Aidou and Akatsuki . Yuuki had told me before that they tried to bite her before , so I was terrified . I knew that only purebloods could turn me into a vampire myself , but the pain of your blood being taken away was illusive . I never really liked pain ." Well well well . what do we have here ?" Aidou said , while Akatsuki held me down . I guess he was stronger than Aidou , who knew ."Aidou , if Yuuki finds out you and Akatsuki are doing this she'll be really mad . " For a reason unknown to me , no one was allowed to touch or hurt me in any way . If they did , the consequences would be harmful . Aidou just smirked and nodded his head to Akatsuki who pushed on my shoulders , making me wince ."Let me up !" I shouted , as Akatsuki quickly got up and Aidou got down on top of me , rubbing my neck with his index finger ."Your blood allurs me , Kasumi ."He said , and as I was just about to scream for help when I felt the pressure on my neck and heard my own shreak , before the darkness overpowered my sight .


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't his teeth in my neck , it wasn't him pushing me on my neck . It was me hullicinating the feelings on my neck , because the only thing that had happened was , Aidou was lifted up from my neck and slammed into the balcony concreate ."I told you not to touch her . I told everyone ." His harsh , protective voice was deeper than usual , it brought out more power . More attention on telling Aidou he could die in a split second . I just laid there , looking at Aidou held up by Kaname , and Shiki holding Akatsuki , while Yuuki came over to me . She did not speak , didn't even ask if I was okay because she probably knew I was , not being bitten and all . Aidou's eyes were not red anymore , they were your average icy blue . He was actually scared , I could sense his fear . Kaname pushed him over the edge of the balcony as I widened my eyes and jumped up , running up to Kaname ."NO ! why'd you do-" He put his hand over my mouth and held me so tight that I could not move , his grasp was too nuch . He lifted my petite features up and showed me over the balcony , where Aidou was laying on the grass , rubbing his head , looking up and sighing . I felt bad for nearly attacking Kaname , and when he let me go I bowed ." Sorry , I did not know ." Yuuki giggled from aside him , as I looked up . Kaname was shaking his head , and he looked at me and told me to not bow , it wasn't needed . I blushed from embaressment , stood up straight and they all headed back to class , except for Aidou and Akatsuki , who both had suspentions for three days . No going to classes , stuck in their dorms for three whole days . What a bummer .

_As life goes on , the past is still beside you ._

For the next week everything was normal . Me and my dormmate , Kari , and Rowan as well had to go in town for the headmaster . He needed a few things , and gave me money to get a new nightgown , because I had given my other one to a girl who had lost hers and needed one . I had more though , he just figured I wanted another . I had one that Yuuki had given me , green with a tiny bow and a v-neck . I adored it . Anyways , back to town . After an hour of shopping , we had gotten everything the headmaster had wanted , along with a new, pink silk night gown . We were heading back to Cross Academy when Rowan felt like something was wrong . He began looking around , and me and Kari stopped . Rowan didn't talk much , and you couldn't get him to talk much . Only me and Kari could talk to him . "Something wro-" he covered both our mouths , looked at my bandadged hand which I had forgotten to change after cutting it with a knife the other day , so the dry blood scent could still linger , for at least a vampire to smell . He picked both of us up( sinc he was 140 pounds with muscle and me and Kari were around a hundred ) and was just about to run when it jumped down at us . He put is down and halled out a long , pointy knife he had gotten from the headmaster just in case . The level E was saying something , and I couldn't tell what , but Kari and Rowan could hear perfectly ._ Want , want ..... want . BLOOD ! _ . We were done for .

Had we been attacked yet ? Yes . the vampire came directly at me , But Rowan threw me out of the way and held the knife at the vampire's neck , threatening it's life . The E just stared at me , knowing I was worth it , at least for him . Something always had to happen because of me . The E jumped into the air and landed right behind me , as my eyes widened , not evev ready for the pain of his fangs going through my veins . I was always followed by someone , so I would never be bitten , or hurt in any way . The level E , just like Aidou , was right next to my neck as I was just about to run when I heard a slash and dust behind me . Turning around , I saw both Rowan and Ichijou there , smiling now . I never called anyone sama or san or chan , because I thought it sounded weird , although I spoke japanese . But english was my main subject , and no one these days went around calling people that . I smiled , as I said my hello and thank you to Ichijou , and we all headed back , both me and Kari shaken up because this was the first time she had been so closely encountered with a level E .

I couldn't get to sleep that night . All I did contionusly was toss and turn , basically the whole night . Finally when I had fallen asleep , I dream of Yuuki and Kaname . The time they were visiting me and put me to bed , but I got up out of bed and listened to the conversation they were having with the headmaster outside my door , down the hallway a bit further ."You were strong enough to protect me , you can protect her , right ?" I heard Yuuki say , but I ehard quick footsteps come towards my door and I jumped on my bed and covered up , rubbing my eyes and moaning , turning to see Kaname at my side ."Go to bed little one ."He said , and before I could say anything , his hand was on my forhead and I was asleep .

I woke up the next morning to Kari shaking me , saying something about late . I rubbed my eyes , realising what she was taking about and jumped up , grabbing my red and black uniform and fixing my hair quickly ."Come on , we have 5 minutes to get there !" She said , and I just turned the straightener off and ran out the door , my exercise and pen in my hand , tripping up in my feet .

Falling asleep in class was not a delight . I had to stay in for recess , and just blamed it on having to prefect , although it was obviously not being able to sleep from my voice . Those five minutes passed fast , and I ran out of class , went into my room and washed my voice , thinking about the memory I had last night .Protect me ... from what ? I would ask this to Yuuki one day , maybe even Kaname . Shaking my head , I sighed and walked out of my dorm again , outside the girl's dorm building and met Rowan outside ."Hey Karu . Finally out I see ."I just rolled my eyes and walked past him , not helping but smile . He said nothing , not bothering me because he knew I hated it when he asked why or such , and we walked to the Night classes dorm . I wonder what tonight will be like , since Aidou and Akatsuki were out of detention now .


End file.
